


you asked me about babies (i might have fainted)

by writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, fluffy nonsensical nonsense, hate it, love it, read it anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:33:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live/pseuds/writemeastoryofmylifeandtellmeif_i_live
Summary: Babies. There's at least one in there.Alex is useless.Kara is delightful.The world is all sunshine and baby coos.One of my favs to write.





	

The first time Kara saw Alex _faint_ , Eliza had offered them up for babysitting duty _“it’ll be good for you two, and i’m a phone call aw–Alex-Alexandra Danvers you did not just-Kara, darling would you take her upstairs? Yes-yes she’s fine-babies just-it’s a thing–i had **hoped** she was over it” _

Babysitting had been… an adventure. Kara chasing the tiny tot all over the house, catching **Alex** _every time the kid tried to interact with her_ and she just _“ **seriously** Alex you need to quit it i didn’t sign up to watch both of you!” _

Suffice to say Kara took Alex’s portion for babysitting, _“you didn’t even do anything give me that- **i earned this** ; you spent the **entire night on** **various parts** **of the floor** -”_

 

_“alex-look at this-look at it”_

_“is that-why are **you** looking at baby clothes?! kara-kara **come back he-why are you looking at baby clothes?!** ”  
_

_—–_

_Whenever Alex was moody and **unbearable** Kara would just wrap her arms around her “one day we’re gonna have babies and i can’t wait for your pout to become theirs-” and watch as Alex shivered and yep– **fainted** in her arms (so easy)._

_—–_

Kara ran her fingers through Alex’s hair, _“you ever gonna tell me why?”_ Alex opened her eyes slowly _, “Do I have to today?”_ and Kara shook her head, _humming a soft lullaby Eliza had taught her years before_ till Alex’s breath evened out  _“one day you’re gonna have my babies, and they’re gonna be so, **so beautiful** , alex– **i promise** you that” **and** **she could have sworn Alex smiled in her sleep.**_

—–

_“they’re just so small and fragile kara–what if–what if I can’t protect them or I do the wrong thing and they get hurt or what if- **what if I die kara** –what if being me **destroys** them?”  
_

_“you can’t let fear rule your life like that–yes it **could** happen but it **might not** –and **haven’t we earned the chance to at least try**??”   
_

_“you really want this?”  
_

_“don’t you?”_

_“i’ve never let myself–i never thought i’d find someone who gave me a reason to.”  
_

_“and now?”  
_

_“i love you, kara zor-el danvers, let-lets make a baby. **though** , if you come at me with a **turkey baster i’m out** –”  
_

_“alex– **shut up**.”_

_—–_

**Twenty-two hours.** _**Twenty two-hours**_ of  _“kara i swear to **god** if you could carry this baby you would be jesus h. christ it hurts why won’t they just come out–no, **no wait** i take it back go back in-go back in **oh my god** –what do **you mean it’s too late** for drugs **i want** drugs dammit a **watermelon is trying to shove it’s way out of my** –kara i really want to hurt you right now could you at least **pretend** your hand hurts for the love of–” _

_—–_

_“ **you fainted**.”  
_

_“ **of course** i fainted a watermelon-”  
_

_“stop calling our **daughter** a watermelon!”  
_

_“well give me a better expression and **maybe** i will!”  
_

_“ **alex**.”  
_

_“oh my god– **fine**. our daughter bullied her way out of my–well, you know! of course i fainted!”  
_

_“so, if i put her in your arms?”  
_

_“stop teasing me and give me our water- **our baby**. i worked **really hard** for this, ya know.”   
_

_“i love you. **both of you**. so, so much.”  
_

_“you **sap** , get our daughter and get in this bed so you can catch her if i **do** fain-”  
_

_“alex that **isn’t** funny!”  
_

_“… it’s a **little** funny.”  
_

_—–_

_**and they lived happily ever after…** (she still sometimes fainted, but that was only because babies were **exhausting** )_

**Author's Note:**

> *coos in delight*


End file.
